The Wedding planner
by Madelune
Summary: Think the plot of the wedding planner and you'll have mine too. there is a lot more tension between brooke and lucas though.
1. A coffe fanatic drama queen

Lucas is a Jerk. Brooke is single and her best friend is Haley. Brooke DON'T know Peyton, but Haley does. Nathan will show his part in the story in this chapter.

_**1. A coffee fanatic drama Queen**_

Perfect, Brooke thought to herself as she walked down the aisle. She looked around the spectacular room again, she still couldn't believe that she had pulled this of, it was absolutely spectacular.

The ceiling was covered in off white fabrics. From it were hanging soft pink silk ribbons with large crystals bound in the ends.

In every corner stood an amazing ice sculpture, they were all formed as loving swans.

The flowers were arranged in different arrangements on golden pedestals; they were all kept in different shades of, off white, pink, and green.

She knew green?? But Nathan had insisted, she thought to herself, she couldn't help smiling at the thought of him. He was a catch, he defiantly was, one of the best new basketball players, and in the age of 24 he had just made the NBA, plus he was sweet, caring and loving.

She was now walking towards a big white stone staircase.

They had chosen a big mansion for the wedding location. As she walked out of two big old fashioned tree doors on top of a podium, where the staircase let, she could hear a big relieved sigh behind her.

"I thought I was going to trip..." she turned around to face her best friend,

She was stunning, wearing a simple off white Vera Wang dress. The top piece was covered in rhinestones and the bottom was forms as a long a-skirt. In front of her long see trough veil was placed an elegant tiara, which shone almost as much as Haleys face.

"That would have made some impression, a very unforgettable moment I would think so" Nathan said with a laugh "and by the way Brooke, that weeding ceremony was..."

"sooo amazing!!" Haley finished. "You did a perfect job, best friend, wedding planner and maid of honour"

Brooke smiled "just doing my job"

"Actually jobs" Haley corrected "You have been amazing". Brooke hugged Haley "there is nothing I'd rather do, tutor girl, or should I make that tutor wife now? By the way, you two are so married"

"That was kind of the point with the ceremony" Nathan replied as he put a hand around Haleys hips.

"I know..." Brooke said rolling her eyes

"I am a wedding planner, you know? this is what I do for a living, anyway not what I meant, finishing each other's sentences, God you would believe you two have been married in almost a decade. I bet..." she said with a sparkle in her eyes as she walked to towards Nathan pointing a finger at him "that you'll make her" moving her finger at a bemused Haley "pregnant, within the next week" she finished with a shrug.

Nathan raised his eyebrows, whereas bursting out in laughter.

"Brooke!!" Haley cried, "what?!! Just making a prediction" Brooke said a smile playing at her lips.

"Normally I'm not such a sucker for romance, but this bro, was class, absolutely amazing"

Nathan and Haley turned around "LUCAS!!" Haley cried.

Lucas smiled and pulled Haley in for a hug. He turned to Nathan "congratulations most be in order, bro..."

"You just have to meet my best friend, maid of honour and... Brooke? Are you alright?" she asked as she noticed the look upon Brookes face. She was paralyzed.

Lucas turned to face Hales best friend.

A small brunette caught his eye. She was beautiful, he could not help notice, but then he saw her face, No! He thought to himself, it couldn't be, No, he was just having such a pleasant time.

"Is this..." he trailed of

"Yes this is Brooke" Haley said looking confused from one to the other "do you know each other?"

Yes, Lucas thought...

or they had only met once, but that was one time to many Lucas reckoned.

When he caught Brookes eyes he was sure she was feeling the same hatred towards him as he was for her.

_Brooke walked down the street. _

_She couldn't help notice __a handsome blond haired man walking towards her. He was talking in a mobile phone while drinking coffee. He had a very athletic build body. _

_As he walked closer she could see that he was losing the grip of his coffee. _

_As he passed her it slipped and he spilled coffee all over her new brown marc Jacobs jacket. Shit, she thought. She was on her way to a meeting with Haley, Nathan and a caterer. _

_To her surprise the man just kept on walking... _

"_What a about a sorry" she called out. _

_Lucas turned "Thank you" he called back _

"_What?" Brooke asked "no, no, what about a sorry? my jacket?" _

"_ohh..." he said "yeah, that is kind of your own fault, so no, no sorry from me"_

"_My own fault?" Brooke cried, _

_He was defiantly labelled as a jerk she thought to herself. _

"_How can this" she gestured towards her coffee soaked jacket "ever be my fault?" _

"_I didn't choose that jacket for you" he said with a shrug,_

_He had come closer now, so they didn't have to shout to each other. _

_What?? Brooke thought, jacket my own fau... has got some nerve. Is he really standing there, saying this jacket don't suit me she thought in disbelief_

"_You!!" she shouted pointing at him "I didn't mean my jacket, but the cof..."_

"_Listen, I really haven't got time to do this" he said "so if you would please just shut up, I really don't care about you or your jacket, it's really not my problem"_

"_You're a jerk you know that? You spilled coffee all over me and you don't even turn around to say sorry. Who does that? Who the hell can be so self absorbed?"_

"_Apparently you, since you don't understand that you are wasting my time and I really don't have time for it" _

"_Jackass" she said as she turned to leave. _

She couldn't believe it, not here, not now, not him. Keep calm she told herself. Handle this in a perfect Brooke way, but she couldn't, she just couldn't help herself.

"So Lucas, that's the name of such a self absorbed jackass" she said in her most pleasant voice.

"Brooke must stand for a coffee fanatic drama Queen".

Brooke was about to response when a voice interrupted.

"Haley!! Nathan!!" a voice called. A beautiful blond girl stepped inside the room. "Who is your wedding planner?"

Haley was in shock at Lucas and Brookes comments; she had been so sure they would hit it off. She gestured towards Brooke.

The girl stretched her hand and Brooke took it. "I'm Peyton" she said "and I would love you to be my wedding planner".

Brooke pulled herself together, this was great, a new potential client.

"When is the wedding?" she asked.

"Three months from now, June the 15th "

Brooke thought, she had a wedding more in this month, two in the next and three in July.

"I'm free" she said whit a smile.

"yes!!" Peyton cried "isn't that great honey" she turned her head around waiting for a reply.

Brooke looked in her direction, but nobody had entered the room since Peyton.

Then her eye fell upon...

No it couldn't be, she hadn't just agreed to... not that jerk.

She took a deep breath and asked in her most calm voice, even though it was more unsteady than usual,

"Who is the lucky man then?"

Peyton smiled "it's Lucas" she replied.

Brookes worst fear had just been made a reality.


	2. A change of shoes

**_2. A change of shoes_**

One month had passed by since Haley and Nathans wedding, since then Brooke had done three more weddings plus had gone in to the first preparations of the Lucas & Peyton wedding. She had only seen Lucas once since the wedding (he was still a jerk) and to her surprise her and Peyton hit it off really well.

Brooke kicked her shoes of and fell down on her couch.

"Tough day?" Haley asked, with a slight distance in her voice. Nathan was abroad playing a semi finial in some tournament; Brooke couldn't remember the name off.

Haley sat down next to Brooke handing her a cup of steaming coffee.

"Thank you, yes" Brooke answered with a sigh "the flower order for the Christian & Sophie wedding was totally off, and they are getting married in just two days, so now I only have two days to..."

"Hmm..." Haley interrupted as though Brooke had just finished.

"Hales?" She said. No answer. "hales?" "hmm?" Haley turned to face Brooke.

"Something wrong?" Brooke asked.

"no, no, it's just... I think I might be getting sick" Brooke took a sip of her coffee "plus my feet are swallowed" Brooke spit her coffee back in the cup "what?" she said.

"yeah, it's weird" Haley said as she turned on the Tv.

Nothing was on, so she past the remote to Brooke, stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

Brooke doze of only half hearing the interview that was on the channel she was "watching".

"_terrible headache..."_

"Brooke?" Haley called from the kitchen. "Do you have anything against headaches?"

"The left Cabin" Brooke called back in a sleepish tone.

"_...also my feet started to swallow..."_

"_Was it then you found out?"_

"_Yes, it was then I realised that I was pregnant..."_

Brooke sat up at once. No she said to herself, Haley couldn't be... could she?

"_... that wasn't the worst, I __had this obsession of chocolate, I ate it all the time..." _

Okay, Brooke thought to herself, Haley hates chocolate, one of her weird quirks, and she hasn't got an obsession of any kind of food.

Haley entered the room.

"is anything wrong?" she asked Brooke when she saw her face.

Brooke stared at her best friends hands, in it was a box of... chocolate, Haley took a piece and put it in her mouth "delicious" she said to herself.

"Haley?" she asked in almost a whisper, "are you late?"

"I don't have anything to do today so I..."

"No, no, like late, late?"

Haley made a weird expression.

"Only a couple of weeks nothing..." but then she heard the interview in the Tv.

"_So you had a headache, you had swallowed feats and eat chocolate when you where pregnant?"_

"_Correct" the women nodded. _

Haley looked down in her hands and then looked at Brooke who smiled "I'm... I'm..." Haley trailed off.

"You're pregnant!!" Brooke cried, jumping up from the couch. A big smile was beaming on her best friends face "I have to call Nathan" she said...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke was looking in the mirror. She had a pair of dark skinny jeans on, her favourite black leather boots and a beautiful tight fitted black really feminine blouse. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

She wrenched her face and loosened the knot so her hair fell loose. Still she thought, was it good enough?

She had a meeting with Peyton and to her annoyance Lucas. Still, what was all this fuss about her look? It wasn't like there was anyone to impress.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke and Peyton met at a smart New York café, where they immediately started to talk about Haleys pregnancy.

Brooke enjoyed herself with Peytons company and a café latte, when a smock voice interrupted.

"ladies" Lucas kissed Peyton on the cheek and sat down next to her "sorry I'm late"

"my pleasure" Brooke said very quiet, but loud enough to let Lucas hear it, even though he pretended not to have.

"So" Brooke said in a business tone "what type of wedding would you like?

"Elegant, fairytale, unforgettable and big, most important big" Peyton started.

"okay" Brooke said as she scribbled down on a piece of paper " and what about..."

She was interrupted by the sound of Peytons phone.

"Just a second" Peyton said as she went through her bag looking for the phone "I really have to get this" she said.

"of course, work before anything and anyone" Lucas said so he didn't think anyone could hear it. But Brooke did hear it. Brooke thought she could see sadness in his eyes. But as soon as she had noticed it, it was gone.

Work before anything that was how it was, that were their life now, him and Peyton.

"_Jake..." Peyton started. _

In the beginning it bothered him but every time he had tried to talk to Peyton about it she had brushed it away. He knew he was just as bad, his work was his escape. But shouldn't his escape be with Peyton? He thought to himself as Brookes voice interrupted.

"Not like you were here on time either" she said as she moved closer to Lucas so Peyton couldn't hear.

"I had business to attend to" he replied.

"just like she has" Brooke spit back "you're just as bad as she is"

"Have I told you otherwise? No. So don't you dare judge me. You don't know anything about me, Peyton or our life".

"I'm judging you? So what exactly are you doing to me right now?" she was beyond frustrated, but still she couldn't help feeling something she defiantly misunderstood as being attracted to this blond haired jerk.

His eyes fell upon her lips, perfect curved, with a red brown lipgloss applied to it. He shook his head slightly. No, he weren't attracted to her, not in a million years.

"I'll tell you exa..." he started but finished when Peyton put down her phone and said.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to go out of town to attend a business problem that has just come to our attention. While I'm away you two will have to plan the wedding alone"

"WHAT!!?" Brooke and Lucas cried at the same time.

Peyton faced Lucas "I know honey, but I really have to go, Jake needs me, besides I'll be here for the last month of planning" by that she rose

"I trust you Brooke, Lucas has my number and you're more than welcome to call" by that she kissed Lucas

on the cheek and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke and Lucas had arranged to meet two days later to talk about Peyton and him as a coupe while choosing a location for the wedding.

"I don't know what to do, I can even have a proper conversation with him" Brooke sighed in the phone.

"Brooke take it easy, You don't have to bond with him, be business Brooke, be though and make it all about the wedding" Haley responded.

"thanks" Brooke replied as she threw a sideways glance upon her watch on the TV "shit, see your tutor wife, I have to go I'm late".

She had to be there in five minutes, she hurried outside the door when she noticed her shoes. They were old and ugly but she didn't care what he thought. Did she?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas looked at his watch; she was now running a quarter late. For a second he wondered if she wasn't going to show. A sudden and unexpected regret passed him. Why hadn't he tried to be nice to her?

A white range rover pulled up outside the Café where they had agreed to meet. His eye caught the brown hair that strode towards the entrance of the Café. A smirk suddenly played upon his lips.

"Well, well... she showed" he said.

"well, well, his still a jerk, but none the less my client so let get down to business, shall we?" Brooke said wail she placed herself on the opposite side of the table.

He raised his eyebrows "that was quick"

"Look Lucas... I don't like you and you think that I'm..."

"A coffee fanatic drama queen" He replied

"Yes, so let just do this so we both can get on with our life and live happily ever after, or whichever ending you chose. I really don't want to do this" she said referring to their comments "anymore".

He was surprised. She was honest, something you rarely see in the world today he thought.

"Fine" he said with a shrug "But first I would like to order I'm... "

"starving.. yes me too" Brooke finished.

When they had gotten their food Brooke got down to business.

"So tell me a bit about you and Peyton"

"well, not much to tell really, we're both workaholics. Have lived together since I don't know when and been dating before that" he said

Brooke couldn't help herself, He was sounding like this didn't matter at all.

"And you don't care?"

"What makes you say that?" he replied with a puzzled look on his face.

"You sound like you don't give a rats ass about anything in this world. Let alone don't notice anything at all other than your self absorbed ass" she threw back at him.

"I think you have used that one before" he said narrowing his eyes "besides your acting like I don't have any feelings at all, well let me tell you some news, I do, and yes I do notice anything else then my self absorbed ass, but I really don't think you do." he said with a calm voice.

"You don't? let me tell you this..."

"It wasn't a question" he starred her directly in the eyes.

She put her head in her hands "I really don't know if I can do this Lucas".

She raised her head, she was now looking straight in to two blue mesmerizing eyes. She really didn't know what to do. She couldn't keep doing this and arranging their wedding. She was frustrated.

"Okay" Lucas said nodding "but the truth is, Peyton wants you to do it, and so do I, you did an amazing job at Haley and Nathans wedding. You're talented" he finished without taking his eyes of hers.

She nodded in approval "let's go easy on each other then" she concluded.

"Let's... plus only wedding talk from now on location, flowers, food that stuff"

From the first time they smiled at each other.

Lucas noticed Brookes dimples and his smile widened. She was stunning he couldn't deny that.

Brooke bent down to get the pictures she had brought of possible locations. As she looked down at her feet her red shoes caught her eyes. She had changed them before leaving.


	3. A past to be revealed

_**3. A past to be revealed**_

"Anybody home?" Brooke asked.

She walked in to the impressive mansion.

"Brooke?" Nathan replied popping his head around the corner of the door.

"so? Did the doctor confirm? Are you..."

"We're pregnant" Nathan said.

"Uh!!" Brooke cried as she jumped in to Nathans open arms "congratulations"

After a big hug Nathan put her down on the ground. Brooke poked him in the chest "what did I tell you?"

"Actually..."

"I'm already in the end of my second month" Haley said coming around the corner.

"Tutor mom!" she cried "and Lucas" she added at the sight of the blond haired man.

"Brooke" he nodded in approval "I've talked with Peyton and she has decided to go for the flower garden as the location"

"great, I'll book it right away" Brooke said with a smile "So how it's like? Having a little human being in there?" she asked while rubbing Haleys belly.

Haley grinned "I don't know"

"Oh come of it" Lucas said while rolling his eyes "You. **Love**. It."

"I do" Haley replied with a grin "hey, anyone up for coffee?"

"I don't know" Brooke said "I didn't mean to intrude" this she said while looking at Lucas "I don't want to but in where I'm not welcome"

"Brooke you could never not be welcome" Nathan said

"Come on" Lucas added "It's just coffee, I think we'll live through it, or at least I hope so" he said with a blink.

"Right" Brooke said "Just coffee" she nodded while she entered the living room. Take a deep breath she told herself, it's just coffee, don't let him get to you.

After having been at Nathan and Haleys for almost an Hour Brooke looked at her watch.

"shit" she murmured "I'm sorry you guys, but I have to go" Brooke said while standing up from the couch.

After they had said their goodbyes she went to her car and turned on the engine. Nothing. She tried again. Nothing

"Christ" she cried out lout "not now" she only had twenty minutes until a meeting with a new potential client.

She went back inside. "Nathan can I borrow your car? Mine won't start" she said entering the living room.

"I kind of have to use it, but Lucas is leaving..." he glanced at Lucas who was standing up from a huge brown old-fashioned armchair "...maybe you could get a ride?"

"I... uhmm..." Lucas started. Okay maybe he had been getting along with Brooke a lot better lately but the prospect of being stuck in a car with her, he didn't quite like the sound of it. "...where are you going?" he asked.

"North" she replied. She didn't want to be stuck in a car with him, even though he had been nicer lately.

"Hmm... yeah, me too"

"Okay then" she took a deep breath, not wanting to ask what she was about to, but looking at her watch she saw that five minutes now had past and with no other solutions on her hand she had to ask.

She sighed "can I get a ride?"

"I suppose" Lucas replied.

"You suppose?" Brooke asked raising her eyebrows in that irritated way "well, Lucas, I'm in a hurry and I don't need an 'I suppose' but a 'yes' or 'no'".

"Hey relax, no need to get bitchy, but yes you may".

"Thank you and now let's go".

They said their goodbyes again. Stepped outside and placed themselves in Lucas black Porsche.

Brooke gave an impressed look "doing pretty well for yourself?" she said while the car rolled out of the driveway, which was formed like a roundabout.

"Yeah you know? Sport agent"

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed" she said with an irony in her voice.

"ironic?"

"Yeah..." she started while rolling her eyes and laughing "...Lucas you're like the image of a sport agent, properly a former upcoming athlete, but something or someone got in the way and now you're doing the next best thing. And since your brother are a basketball player, my guess would be that so were you" she said with a conclusion to the end of her guessing.

"Wow" he replied "that was, well, you're right, and it was something that took it away from me" he looked impressed but slightly shocked "what gave me away?"

"Uhmm..." she nodded "not to be rude or anything..."

He laughed "I bet"

"anyway, you're like the ideal picture taking out of the book of 'signs that you're a sports athlete'"

"Does such a book exist" he questioned with a puzzled look that couldn't quite cover his amusement.

"No, but you're handsome, a girl magnet..."

"Wow, the truth is reviling itself, thank you, but I did know" he said while giving a blink in the end.

"Irritating, jerk..."

"What!? I'm not a..."

"Arrogant, think more of himself than anyone else..."

"That's not very nice"

"Unintelligent..."

"Hold on, wait a minute! Many things you can say about me, but I'm not what you're just describing, and I wouldn't call myself unintelligent"

"I bet you wouldn't"

"Okay, so if I'm a jock, you must be under the category called Prom Queen"

"Oh!" Brooke cried "you can't be serious"

"Sure I am" Lucas said raising his voice a bit "Beautiful, popular..."

"Doesn't sound bad to me" Brooke said while giving a shrug

"Drunk, thinks she's so much more worth then others, and yes" there was a pause before he added "a slut"

"How dare you!?" Brooke yelled

"I do, and how dare you calling me unintelligent..."

"calling me a slut, you don't know what I've been through" her eyes were beginning to go blank, but Lucas didn't care, Who was she to think she could throw all this in his face and then think he would just smile.

"I'm sure it was very hard for you" he glanced at her "your nails properly broke all the time, was that what the problem was?"

"Lucas..."

"Or no, I know, you cheated on some poor guy who didn't want you back and that broke your heart even though it was you who was a cheating slut"

"HOW DARE YOU? I could never cheat on someone" tears were starting to show. He knew he had pushed it, for far too long.

"Brooke I'm sor..."

"So you're sorry? Well _**that**_ Lucas changes everything!"

" Broo..." okay, he had really been stupid he realised this.

"To hell it doesn't! Oh yeah, you must be so pleased with yourself since your little story was correct..."

"I didn't mean to..."

"EXCEPT! It was not me who was cheating, but it WAS ME who was CHEATED ON. And yes, like that wasn't all, he didn't cheat on me with anyone, No, she was my best friend. The only two people I have ever trusted and let in to the centre of my heart"

She couldn't bear it any longer, but she still couldn't stop the words...

"And my parents have never given a shit about me. I could properly set myself on fire and they wouldn't notice, so I'm sorry if I'm not a trusting or naturally loving person"

She had turned her head so she was facing the window. She couldn't face Lucas, not now when tears were pouring down her cheeks. She didn't know why she had told him this; nobody except Haley knew all of its true context.

"Brooke, I... I don't know what to say"

"Pull over"

"What?"

"PULL. OVER. NOW."

"Brooke, you can't be serious we are in the middle of nowhere"

"Oh yes Lucas, I'm dead serious" She said while given him a sideways glance that told him that she wasn't in the mood to be pulled around with.

"Then I'll just..." he trailed of while pulling the car in to the side. In front of them was nothing other than a deserted highway.

As the car slowed down Brooke opened the door and stepped out on to the asphalt. She started to walk away from the only two sources of light. They became more distended as she kept on walking. God she had been so stupid, letting him get to her in the way he did.

He could she her figure getting smaller and smaller while he sat in the car. Just sat there. He didn't know what to do of himself. Her figure was now beyond seeing distance. God he had been so stupid, letting her get to him the way she did.

A thunder hit the warm summer night, and slowly the rain started bursting out from above.

Perfect mood describing weather Brooke thought to herself. She felt lonely. More than she had done for a long time now. But she was pissed far beyond the possible question of reunion.


End file.
